Flower Pot
The Flower Pot can be only planted and is required on the Roof levels, because it allows you to plant other plants on the roof, similar to the Lily Pad on water. Even though it is for planting on the roof, it can still be planted on the front lawn, but not on Lily Pads for some strange reason. Suburban Almanac Entry Flower Pot Flower Pots let you plant on the roof. Special: allows you to plant on the roof. "I'm a pot for planting. Yet I'm also a plant. HAS YOUR MIND EXPLODED YET?" Recharge: fast Cost: 25 Usage Plant it on the Roof, and then put a plant in it. Flower Pots cannot attack, and do not have any point outside of the roof levels, but have just slightly above the normal amount of resistance to chewing. To plant any explosives like Cherry Bombs or Doom-shrooms on roof levels, a Flower Pot is still required. If a Doom-shroom detonates on top of it, it is destroyed and a crater appears in the roof. The strongest anti-zombie barrier in the whole game is when you plant a Flower Pot, a Pumpkin, and a Tall-nut together, which will hold a zombie for upwards of four minutes (longer when the zombie is frozen or there is a Kernel-pult in the same row). Note: This isn't as sun-efficient as just a Tall-nut or just a Wall-nut, though the latter can be vaulted/jumped over, and the single Tall-nut setup can be hard to maintain due to its long recharge time. Note: Spikeweeds and Spikerocks can't be planted in pots, nor can Grave Busters. Strategy You can use it to slow down Gargantuars in emergencies and to make Pole Vaulting Zombies lose their poles, or to provide a few extra seconds before the zombies get to your defenses in levels such as Column Like You See 'Em. Apart from that, you just use it to plant on the roof. Trivia *The Flower Pot is the only plant in the Suburban Almanac with a Roof background. This may be due to the fact that it is essential and more commonly used in this area. *The Flower Pot is actually a plant itself, according to its Suburban Almanac entry. *If you look closely, there is a sprout with leaves on the Flower Pot, further proving the point that it is a plant. However, the Flower Pot in the Zen Garden does not have the sprout, showing that it is a regular pot. *Also, if you look closely on the vase, you'll see what looks like two closed eyes and a mouth. *The Flower Pot cannot be put in the Zen Garden unless the Player has a Zen Garden Editor. *Flower Pots planted on the lawn have faces while the Zen Garden Flower Pots do not. **This may be because Zen Garden flower pots may be the only plant that can't be planted. *Like defensive plants, Flower Pots freeze when being eaten. *Flower Pots are the only plants that can be planted directly on the roof, though how it manages to grow on the roof while other plants cannot is unknown. **Maybe it's because the fact that it is a Flower Pot, it does not have any roots. *A Flower Pot moves slightly, like other plants do, although it might not be noticed without a close inspection. This further proves that flower pots are indeed plants. However, a Flower Pot will not move if a plant is on it. *The soil in the Flower Pot darkens like it is watered when you plant a plant in it. *The Flower Pot can be planted on the grass, but it is unnecessary unless you want an emergency-delay plant. *The Flower Pot is the only plant (excluding Imitater) which can be planted in multiple areas (Lawn, Roof) without the help of other plants. *An Imitater Flower Pot, when planted, will obviously have gray color. But when you plant a plant on that Imitater Flower Pot, it will turn orange, which is its original color. However, if you remove that plant, it will turn gray again. See also *Roof Category:Plants Category:Ground-only Plants Category:Environment Manipulators